


The Truth Will Out

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A look into the mind of a trickster, Gen, Loki-centric, Not Slash, pre-bagofcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: If there is anything Loki has learned through the years, it is that the truth will out – the trick is in how it is managed when it does eventually come to light. (A look into Loki's thoughts and motives during the first 'Thor' movie.)





	

When the Frost Giant grabs his arm, Loki expects pain.

 

Instead, he receives the truth, and with it – fear.

When Odin falls to lie at his feet, that fear becomes panic.

 

Because Thor Odinson, his brother-

Except no.

Not his brother.

 

And therein lies the crux of the problem.

 

Because Thor Odinson is a brash, sometimes cruel being. He is brave, and strong, and he _hates_ Frost Giants. Would see them all dead by his hand.

And Loki – who very few can claim to genuinely like and even less to understand - has stood in Thor’s shadow since he can remember, has grown up with the exact same stories as Thor did but has only begun to hate the Frost Giants now that he knows that _he is one of them_.

 

Thor hates Frost Giants.

 

And Loki is a Frost Giant. Of that at least, he is certain. What more than that, the Trickster cannot claim to know. Whether a son or a tool or a bargaining chip; he does not know, and that hurts, it does. But a brother?

 

Impossible.

 

If there is anything Loki has learned through the years, it is that the truth will out – the trick is in how it is managed when it does eventually come to light.

 

But the truth of his heritage, the truth of his betrayal?  
  
(and it will be seen as a betrayal, no matter how unready for the throne Thor proved himself to be)

These are truths Loki is certain no one could manage. Not even he.

 

And so he leaves Thor to Midgard. He comforts his not-really-Mother (and that hurts, too).  

And he meets with Laufey.

His father by blood is tall, taller even than Odin (and the All-father had always seemed so _large_ , but he lay weak as a babe in his bed even now and the juxtaposition of the two images of the King of Asgard war inside Loki’s already confused mind). Laufey’s eyes gleam blood-red as Loki gifts him the opportunity to kill Odin in his sleep.

  
Laufey’s blood, when Loki kills him, is not red. It’s not even warm, and he shudders in disgust even as he comforts the Queen.

 

When Thor arrives, Loki knows what he must do. The truth is coming to light, and there is yet one trick to play if all can be well. He will make them see. He will make them understand. But more than that, he will make them _trust._

 

And so he fires the bifrost into the world into which he was born, the world he has only seen through a foreigners eyes and never, _never_ as home. He will kill the Frost Giants. Every last one of them will die, just as Thor had wanted.

 

Because if he does this, Loki knows he will be free. Free from the horror of his birth. Free from the suspicious looks and whispers of jealousy. He doesn’t want the throne. He just wants to stand beside Thor, equal as brothers, and know that none can think him loyal to another Kingdom. Because if all the other Frost Giants are dead, who could Loki offer his loyalty? If Jotunheim falls, once and for all and by his own hand, who could dare say that Loki did not love Asgard? Did not love his family?

 

In the end, it is not Jotunheim that falls.

Loki looks into his Father’s eye-

Except no.

 _Not_ his father.

 

Loki looks into Odin’s eye, and as he is told “no”, he understands.

(The truth will out.)

 

It is not _what_ Loki is, that brought vile to the sound of his name upon the lips of those around him. The warriors of Asgard, the courtiers, even his fellow mages – most hated him before circumstances even _hinted_ at his true heritage.

And once the truth comes to light – as it always does – there will be no coming back.

 

Because he is the monster from under the bed.

Because Thor hates Frost Giants.

 

Because he is not, nor has ever been, a son of Asgard and his blood has _nothing_ to do with it.

 

He will be cast out, cast aside. The people will demand it, will whisper and stare at his family with hatred that has never been theirs, but Loki’s alone. He does not want them to feel the sting of disgust from their fellows.

 

More than that, he does not want to see the same disgust and hatred on Thor’s face when he learns who Loki truly is.

 

 

Loki loves his family. He loves Asgard. He loves his brother. He loved the plan that, had Thor only been but a bit slower, had the warriors three and Sif not intervened, would have fixed _everything_. He loves the future they could have had and the past that they shared. Growing up in the shadow of his brother was bearable, so long as Loki could have some of the light that radiated from Thor, could have his brother’s hand clasped on his neck, could have his brother at his back in battle.

 

But the truth will out, and Thor will never again grin at him, will not want to be a fierce, protective, oblivious brother to a _traitor_. To a _monster._

 

 

Jotunheim still stands.

 

 

And

so

Loki

falls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
